¿A mi novio o a mi novia?
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Annie estaba en un gran dilema: Elegir entre un pelirrojo elegante y una rubia pecosa de buen corazón... M por lemmon y trío Parejas: Archie x Annie y Candy x Annie


Annie Britter caminaba hacia la mansión Ardley. Tenía que hablar con Archie Cornwell por el beso que le había dado el día anterior. Se sentía culpable por ello. Al igual que se sentía culpable por, horas después, haber besado también a su mejor amiga, Candy White. Estaba confundida entre ambos, y no le parecía justo estar "A dos bandas". Y menos sin haberse sincerado consigo misma.

El chico pelirrojo elegante le gustaba. Mucho. Era el único chico que le había hecho sentir cosas. Pero su amiga de la infancia… Esa pecosa tenía algo que no sabría explicar. Quizás por su buen corazón como su humildad y el camino intachable que trazaba… A pesar de sus virtudes y sus defectos la quería mucho.

En menos de nada la sirvienta Dorothy la atendió y la llevó a una de las tantas habitaciones donde residía Archie. Su parte clasista se preguntó por qué tenía que gustarle un chico que residiera en una casa así. Su parte sincera se dijo que tal vez le gustaba por aquella diferencia.

Subió hasta el cuarto del pelirrojo, y deseó que su mejor amiga no estuviera allí con él. No le gustaría tener su presencia cuando hablasen. Menos aun cuando sospechaba que entre ellos dos había algo especial. Y tampoco le apetecía interponerse en una relación. Pero cuando cuenta llamar a la puerta, oyó un ruido como de pelea donde resonaban algunos sonidos de una chica y un hombre forcejeando.

—¡¿Candy?! —Preguntó la pelinegra alarmada, y sin esperar respuesta, abrió la puerta y entró.

No se equivocaba. Alguien estaba atacando a la rubia pecosa. Pero su sorpresa fue que el asaltante era…

—¡¿Archie?!

Su novio y gran amigo se estaba pegando con su amiga de infancia y amante. Concretamente, la rubia pecosa parecía haber saltado a por él, y el chico elegante se había procurado defender. Archie sujetaba a Candy del cuello de la camisa, y ésta tenía su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su oponente.

—¡Annie!

—¡Annie!- Exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono al ver a la joven por quien peleaban

—¡¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?! —preguntó la pelinegra, escandalizada como nerviosa.

—¡Defendiendo tu honor, Annie!-Respondió Archie- ¡Esa pecosa estúpida se ha atrevido a decirme que ayer la besaste! ¡¿Cómo diablos pudiste caer ante alguien como ella?!

Candy sólo respondió con una risa despectiva hacia Archie como si estuviese orgullosa de su fechoría. Pero esta se apagó cuando vio que Annie desviaba la mirada.

—¡¿Annie?!

—Candy… Archie, yo… lo siento… ¡¿Pero tú para qué le dices nada?! —dijo la chica tímida, fuera de sus casillas.

—No sé, no sé…-Aclaró la rubia pecosa- Ese niño maricón llegó poco antes que tú y se puso a decir tonterías de que me alejara de tí ahora que son novios y eso no me cuadraba con el beso que me diste ayer…

Annie volvió a mirar para otro lado. Ahora ni Archie ni Candy entendían nada. Sólo procesaban que la pelinegra, el día anterior les había besado a ambos. La rubia pecosa tenía su habitual expresión de la cual era difícil saber qué pensaba. Por su parte, la rubia pecosa empezó a reclamar.

—Annie, ¿Cómo es posible? Una chica refinada y bonita como tú besándose con esa subnormal, ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Seguro que te engatusó, por supuesto, puedo llamar a la policía y acusarla por conducta indecorosa…

-Oye, eso mismo digo yo…

—¡Cállate pecosa estúpida!

La chica tímida había dado un grito como pocas veces había hecho.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Estoy muy confusa, me gustan los dos. Y ahora mismo no puedo elegir.

Se tapó la cara. Intentó no llorar. Les estaba haciendo daño. Sintió de pronto muchos brazos a su alrededor. Archie y Candy la estaban abrazando.

-No te preocupes, Annie -susurró la rubia pecosa.

-Annie, no estamos enfadados contigo.

-Archie…

La pelinegra se sintió reconfortada cuando les oyó llamarles por su nombre. Más que unos amantes eran sus más grandes amigos, no había que negarlo.

-Gracias chicos… -Murmuró.

-Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pensar quién te gusta más… -Comentó Candy que aprovechó el momento para quitarle terreno a Archie, atrayendo a su amiga hacia ella—. Y verás como él se queda fuera.

-Creo que ya me diste una idea- Comentó el joven mientras miraba detenidamente a Annie como culposamente a Candy, ambas chicas le gustaban sobretodo su amiga pecosa la cual a su criterio se veía muy perfecta como una deidad griega o romana, suave piel de invierno, ojos esmeralda, ese cabello frondoso y dorado y esa boca de caramelo pero tampoco Annie quedaba mal, ojos azules de mar, cabellos negros de tonos verdosos como si fueran algas junto a su blanca piel… Sin duda alguna con cualquiera de las dos era una gran combinación ganadora.

Candy miró a su rival con malicia. Si conocía bien a su amigo elegante, a este le daría la vergüenza suficiente como para apartarse. Tomó con cuidado la barbilla de la morena hacia sí y la besó lentamente. Amaba el sabor de sus labios.

Archie se sintió cohibido, pero tomó una determinación. Si nunca se había rendido sin pelear, aquella ocasión no iba a ser diferente. En el momento en que los labios de Annie estuvieron libres se interpuso y la besó también. Sintió la fulminante mirada de Candy, pero la vista no le podía matar.

—… Ahora estoy más confusa… —murmuró la pelinegra.

—Habrá que aumentar el nivel de la prueba…

La rubia pecosa como heredera de los Ardley no estaba dispuesta a perder. Quería hacer sentir bien a su amiga, y para ello le retiró con cuidado la ropa que tenía. Se quitó la suya dejándose en interiores, con la intención de juntar sus cuerpos y que sintiera el tacto de su piel. Pero Archie se le había adelantado y ya tenía a su amada entre sus brazos. Y ella parecía tan cómoda que a la pecosa le hirvió la sangre.

—Archie, no voy a perder. Nunca podrás competir conmigo —dijo Candy, muy segura de sí misma.

Se quitó el sujetador, dejando al aire su busto. Archie se quedó paralizado y hasta sentía que estaba sintiendo un sangrado nasal al ver los melones de su rival los cuales eran grandes pero moderados. Dado su experiencia en modas, su talla era copa C, 80 o 78 de busto, nada mal. Con eso no contaba pero le gustaba.

Candy vio su momento. Liberó los pechos de Annie los cuales eran iguales pero un poco pequeños pero deliciosos y la abrazó de un modo protector pero posesivo como si fuera una declaración de guerra en el que jugaba su territorio. La chica tímida estaba un poco sensible, y tuvo un escalofrío.

—¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi cuerpo, Annie? —preguntó la heredera de los Ardley. Empezó a frotar sus pechos con los de ella, y la hija de los Britter jadeó. Qué bien se sentía…

Y de pronto algo se interpuso entre medias. Las manos del menor de los Cornwell habían surgido por la espalda de Annie y ahora masajeaba sus pechos. Ella se sintió algo cohibida. Tenía un pequeño complejo por el tamaño de sus senos, pero a Archie le encantaban. Le encantaba toda ella, de hecho le encantaban esas dos.

—Tú… maldito insecto —gruñó Candy con una sonrisa retadora.

Adelantándose de nuevo a su amigo y rival, le apartó una mano y empezó a lamer uno de los pechos de Annie.

Empezó tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que aquello no estaba bien. Así que moderó el ritmo. Un poco más despacio. Así estaba bien. Oyó a su amiga gemir. Eso estaba mejor. Y podía degustar el sabor de su cuerpo, algo que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Le gustó mucho.

Annie se sentía muy bien con lo que Candy le estaba haciendo. Quizá tenía que ser ella a quien escoger. Pero Archie no se rendía y se dispuso a probar el otro pecho de la pelinegra.

—Chicos… chicos… paren…

—¿No te gusta, Annie? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Cla-claro que me está gustando. Pero no hacen más que confundirme… No puedo elegir así…

Candy en ese momento se detuvo. Annie tenía razón. Quizá competir por darle placer no era la mejor forma de demostrarle nada. Tal vez debían cooperar. Pero cooperar con ese… Digo, era su amigo y en verdad no debía haberlo tratado así, sólo no quería perder el afecto que tenía por su amiga como su amistad con el pelirrojo. Con una mirada mutua como llena de confianza propuso a su amigo que se dedicaran al placer de la chica.

Este aceptó sin dudarlo, y empezaron a moverse en sincronía. Bajaron por su cuerpo, y le desabrocharon la falda. La chica tímida no ofreció resistencia. Estaba colorada, y le estaba gustando de veras.

Candy sonrió. Bajo la falda aún se escondía un pantalón corto por encima de las braguitas. Archie nunca había entendido por qué tanta precaución, pero no dijo nada y tiró suavemente hacia abajo de la prenda. Vaya. Así que la chica tímida llevaba braguitas con un osito dibujado.

—Juntos —dijo la rubia, y entre ambos le retiraron la ropa interior.

A la heredera de los Ardley le costó mucho resistir la tentación de abalanzarse a por el sexo de su amiga de infancia. Le encantó. Se veía suave y rosado. Era precioso. Y no se le pasó el detalle de que estaba húmedo. Annie estaba excitada. Archie también lo miraba con interés. Candy dio cuenta de que el chico estiraba la mano para tocar… Y se adelantó a él, solo para separar con mimo los labios vaginales de la pelinegra, dejándole paso.

Los dedos de Archie se deslizaron dentro de la chica timida. Gimió suavemente. Le gustaba. La mano del pelirrojo se sentía calentita. Se movía adaptándose a su cavidad vaginal. Qué rico. A ella misma le había costado descubrir cómo darse placer… Y ese apuesto joven lo había conseguido a la primera. Y se alegraba por ello.

Sintió que los dedos del chico elegante eran sustituidos por los de Candy. Más suaves, pero igualmente se sentían tan bien… No se dio cuenta de que la intención de su amiga era ir más allá hasta que una sensación muy muy cálida recorrió su cuerpo.

La rubia pecosa estaba lamiendo su sexo. Despacio, aprendiendo cómo arrancarle gemidos de placer. A la heredera de los Ardley la estaba volviendo loca el sabor de los jugos de su amiga, pero aceptó a que Archie también degustase la intimidad de Annie. Y verle dedicado a dar placer a la pelinegra le hizo enternecerse. Quizá no estaba mal que el chico se uniera, a pesar de que quería a su amiga en exclusiva para ella.

Empezaron a turnarse para lamer a la pelinegra en tan sensible lugar, e incluso en cierto punto, sus lenguas trabajaron juntas, hasta que Annie tuvo un orgasmo. Pero no uno suave, de esos que tenía cuando se masturbaba por su cuenta. Este era mucho más poderoso, y tardó un poco en recuperarse.

—M-maravilloso… —susurró.

—Me alegra que te gustara, Annie —dijo Candy con una sonrisa. En su fuero interno, había un debate—. ¿Te apetece llegar más lejos?

La chica tímida asintió. La rubia pecosa la hizo incorporarse, y se sentó tras ella, quedando la morena apoyada de espalda sobre su amiga, quien la hizo separar sus piernas con dulzura.

—Sabes lo que pasará si te aprovechas de ella, ¿Verdad? —advirtió a Archie, al tiempo que le invitaba a que tomase a Annie en primer lugar.

Este asintió, y se situó entre las piernas de la chica tímida. Miró la avergonzada cara de la chica, y se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba colorado. Pero qué importaba. Situó su pene en la entrada al sexo de Annie, y de un suave movimiento, se lo introdujo.

La pelinegra gimió. Aquello era demasiado bueno, demasiado placentero. No podía compararse con lo que sentía dándose placer. Aquello era real, ella y el chico estaban teniendo sexo y se sentía rico.

Disfrutó mucho de sentir las embestidas del pelirrojo, su pene golpeando dentro de ella, más firmemente según pasaban los minutos. Era genial. Pero se dio cuenta de que no quería sentirse quieta mucho más tiempo.

—Candy… por favor… échate para atrás…

La rubia pecosa no entendió la orden. De hecho pensó que ya estaba fuera de la ecuación. Pero así lo hizo. Retrocedió permitiendo que Annie reposara sobre el colchón… momento que aprovechó la pelinegra para empezar a lamerle el sexo.

Candy tuvo que apoyarse en el colchón por el placer. No se lo podía creer. Su amiga estaba dándole placer con su lengua. Casi lloró por la felicidad. La pelinegra se dedicó con cariño a recorrer con su lengua la intimidad de la rubia pecosa, al tiempo que recibía en su interior los empujes de Archie. La sensación era genial, y en cuanto al sabor de su amiga… Estaba curioso. Nunca había probado a tener sexo, y aquella experiencia estaba resultando genial.

—Annie… voy a acabar… —advirtió el pelirrojo.

—A-acaba… acaba… —gimió Annie como pudo mientras no dejaba de lamer el sexo de Candy.

Archie no pudo contenerse, y culminó dentro de la pelinegra, que había tenido su respectivo orgasmo también. El chico cayó derrotado, pero Candy no estaba satisfecha. Quería algo aún. Se acercó al oído de su amiga y le pidió permiso. La chica tímida no estaba para negarse aquel día a hacer nada.

La rubia pecosa puso su sexo contra el de Annie. Con mucho cuidado, como si temiera herirla, empezó a mover sus caderas. Tuvo que reprimir su instinto, ya que apenas el primer roce, la primera friccion de su vagina contra la de la pelinegra fue tan placentera que pensó que no quería hacer otra cosa en la vida que no fuera aquello.

La pelinegra también lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Era muy placentero. Placentero, pero… después de lo que habían pasado no podía dejar a Archie de lado. Llamó al chico a su vera. Y este se movió. Annie le pidió que se acercase un poco más, y despacio empezó a lamer su miembro.

—¡Annie! —exclamó el pelirrojo.

Pero ella parecía contenta en medio de ambos. Candy no tardó mucho en aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. Qué bien se lo estaba pasando. Lo suficiente como para que no le importase ver a su amada ocupándose del pene de su amigo. Aceleró un poco más, y empezó a gimotear constantemente su nombre perdida en el placer del acto. Intentó aguantar todo lo que pudo, pero estalló en su orgasmo, y cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Annie. Se acomodó contra su bonito cuerpo en lo que ella lograba que Archie eyaculara por segunda vez.

—Annie… ¿Has terminado? —Preguntó, con miedo de que la respuesta fuera un "no".

—Claro que sí, Candy. Ustedes dos me han hecho sentir muy bien.

—Así que… ¿No vas a elegir aún? —quiso saber Archie, confuso.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo han puesto difícil. Espero que no les importe.

—Bueno, no me hace gracia compartirte con esta pecosa tarada… Pero al final caerás en mis brazos —dijo el pelirrojo con malicia.

-Eso no importa Archie- Dijo la pecosa con una sonrisa alegre- Lo que importa es que al menos estamos queriendo a Annie y la estaremos haciéndola muy feliz, no por algo estamos los tres juntos, ¿No?

Archie estuvo a punto de afirmar, pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—Señorita Candy —dijo Dorothy mientras entraba—. La señora Elroy la necesita y… ¡¿EEEEEEEEH?!

-…

Tres doritos después los tres muchachos metieron a la sirvienta en su juego dando un cuarteto de cinco…


End file.
